un encuentro anhelado
by Clan Uchiharu
Summary: él pensaba que ya no podria esperar mas nada de la vida que no tenia sentido el seguir esxistiendo mas el destino le hizo toparse con su verdadero camino


* * *

hola aqui yo de nuevo jejeje se que deberia actualizar los otros fics pero . . . . es que mi mente penso en esto  
mientras presentaba un tonto examen de gobierno (estaba bien tedioso porque dificil no estaba pero era muy cansado y molesto ¬¬) bueno eso no importa jajaja aqui un fik que bueno me gusto mucho escribirlo ojala  
tambien sea de su agrado :) bay bay pliis me dejan rr

**disclaimer : naruto no me pertenece, de ser asi seria una serie demasiado feliz ;) **

* * *

**Un encuentro anhelado**

* * *

Iba sin rumbo alguno, por la oscuridad de una noche llena de estrellas, caminando por aquellas extenuantes calles de la ciudad de Tokio,

-

Pensando en todo lo que había sido de su vida desde el instante en que nació, y ¿todo para que? Después de todo ya no le quedaba nada.

-

Hacía ya algún tiempo, su familia, aquella que tanto amo, aquella que siempre le brindo apoyo;  
Desapareció de un modo tan trágico, porque lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

-

Aquellos gritos, las balas, el sonido de las sirenas de los policías y ambulancias, y todo enfrascado en un mismo lugar, en un solo recuerdo doloroso, y en una sola mente llena de confusión

-

Aquel quien caminaba, sobreviviente de una masacre, hecho de un ataque terrorista, director, ejecutivo y dueño de grandes empresas era el renombrado Uchiha Sasuke

-

Ese mismo sujeto, dueño de tanto, más solo económicamente hablando, ya que le faltaba lo más importante

-

_El amor_

_-_

Ese que un día conoció, ese que ya olvido, y ese mismo que cree jamás volver a ver, escuchar de él o siquiera sentir

-

Ya que las veces que hubo tenido una relación amorosa con alguien, siempre resultaba ser solo interés, solo un beneficio egoísta, solo para aprovecharse de quien era y de lo que tenía

-

Estaba sumamente harto, tenía era un valioso amigo y hermano que… aunque no quisiese admitirlo eso era

-

Ése rubio desde siempre ha estado para apoyarlo en todo.

-

Él era una de las pocas personas a quien le guardaba cariño, y amistad

-

Iba entrando a su mansión esa que le perteneció a su padre y él como único sobreviviente había heredado todo.

-

Era grande, lujosa, espaciosa y hasta un poco acogedora, pero… no cuando estas solo, las únicas personas que habitaban ahí además de él, eran unos pocos sirvientes leales a la familia.

-

Un sujeto de cabellos plateados quien fuera el mayordomo y tutor durante la minoría de edad del joven Uchiha era una persona buena amable hasta le tomo algo de cariño era como un segundo padre para él, otra persona quien se ganó su afecto

-

Saludo a las sirvientas que lo recibieron en la entrada, no tenia ganas de cenar, era algo incomodo estar solo, aunque nunca nadie lo supiera, después de todo él era una persona callada y reservada a la que no le gusta que se metan en su vida privada

-

Entro en su habitación y se dispuso a dormir mañana era un día importante, su mejor amigo se casaba tenía que tener energías para poder soportarlo y apoyarlo en todo momento

-

Habían dado las 2 de la tarde y el moreno ya estaba despierto aseado y cambiado para dirigirse con su amigo a la ceremonia civil

-

Llegó un poco antes que muchos de los invitados de tal ocasión

-

Vio como se llenaba cada vez más y más de gente, algunos los conocía amigos y gente de su empresa, otros no

-

Estaba tratando de calmar a aquel amigo suyo que estaba al borde de la desesperación, su novia no llegaba y eran más de 30 min. De su retraso

-

Creyó estar alucinando al ver una joven de cabellos largos y rosados, ojos esmeraldas, cuerpo divino, voz melodiosa y mirada dulce

-

Sintió algo en su interior que se encendía, algo que quemaba, algo que lo hacia raramente sentir mejor

-

Era simplemente encantadora y perfecta; más en su rostro una gran tristeza podía verse y supo cual era la razón de aquella tristeza al llamar a naruto su mejor amigo a hablar en privado, él sin ningún reparo entro con ellos en aquella habitación

-

Solo ellos tres estaban, en un silencio profundo, al principio no podía hablar pero después de unos minutos pudo hacerlo revelando la seriedad del asunto y tristeza del mismo razones por las cuales era agobiada

-

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

- Naruto – llamo débilmente aquella hermosa dama

-

- ¿q-que pasa? – sentía un miedo recorrerle la espalda sin saber porque

-

- es, es que, lo que pasa…- si seguía así pronto se pondría a llorar

-

- … - el moreno se mantenía callado esperando respuesta

-

- perdón naruto – dijo entregándole una carta

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-

El rubio, la tomo con cuidado, la leyó detenidamente al momento en que su cara se tornaba de confusión tristeza y rabia

-

Sasuke no sabiendo de cual era el contenido de aquella carta empezó a acercársele a su amigo, mas se detuvo al escucharlo con una voz tan triste, quebrada y débil

-

- márchense, por favor, necesito estar solo –

-

Y obedeciendo al pedido de su amigo salio de la habitación poco después de que aquella chica saliera tiempo atrás

-

Al salir pudo ver a todos los invitados retirarse, un tanto desconcertados, vio como aquella joven despedía a unos cuantos invitados mas y se sentaba en uno de los descanset del lugar recargándose en el respaldo y sobre su rostro poniendo una mano, ocultando seguramente la vergüenza

-

Cuando vio que en aquel sitio solo estaban ellos dos decidió que era momento e enterarse quien era esa mujer, cual era el contenido de la carta y el motivo de su tristeza y vergüenza

-

- oye – llamo

-

-…- la fina criatura de hermosos ojos jade cristalizados se volvió a verlo dándole a entender que tenía su atención

-

- explícame quien eres tu, y que es lo que había en esa carta –

-

Dudo unos momentos antes de hablar suspiro y respondió de manera débil – mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, soy prima de Naruto, y amiga de Yuuko –

-

Yuuko aquella extraña mujer de cabello rubio, mirada ámbar, sonrisa traviesa y mirada misteriosa quien era la novia de su amigo con quien contraería nupcias o eso el pensaba hasta que ella prosiguió

-

- antes de venir, ha venido Yuuko a mi casa y dándome una sarta de explicaciones que solo ella podría entender ha decidido no casarse con naruto y se ha marchado ya al extranjero –

-

Y era por eso que la vergüenza estaba escrita en su cara, había sido por medio de ella por el cual naruto y Yuuko se conocieron, medio por el cual se enamoraron o al meno uno de ellos

-

Se dio cuenta que le tenía un cariño enorme a su primo, al escuchar por mas de media hora como se culpaba a si mismo de lo ocurrido esa tarde de verano

-

En los días siguientes a ese naruto no pudiendo son su tristeza, coraje y humillación se había mudado temporalmente a la casa de sasuke y para gracia de sus ojos, deleite de sus oídos y dicha de su alma con él se mudo su prima no queriendo dejarlo solo por temor a que decayera en un abismo de depresión

-

Pasaron alrededor de 10 meses en los cuales él quedo perdidamente enamorado de aquella joven; verla, escucharla, poder sentir la calidez de su alma cada vez que le daba a su primo o a él mismo unas palabras de esperanza y animo

-

Pasado éste tiempo y aun mas, Naruto ya estaba del todo bien, hasta había comenzado a salir con una bella joven de cabellos azulados y ojos perla

-

Más seguian viviendo la pelirosa y el rubio en casa del moreno, por niñera del rubio según el Uchiha, pues había dicho que no le gustaba que esa inmensa casa estuviese solo para él.

-

Más poco le importo ya que su amigo tampoco había dejado marchar a la joven a su casa, haciéndola quedar ahí, con una sucia treta, diciéndole que había sido culpa suya su tristeza pasada y que ahora le debía un favor y sin más que objetar la pelirosa accedió a su petición

-

Ya eran amigos, muy buenos amigos, agradecía enormemente haber conocido a naruto; para así poder haberla conocido a ella

-

Eran ya dos años desde su encuentro y en ese tiempo después de hacerse su amigo, después de notar los terribles celos que le daban el verla con otro, después de notar ese sentimiento de protección hacia ella

-

Después de haber llorado en una ocasión, por haber creído perderla, en un horrendo accidente en el cual casi perecía, se dio cuenta de cuan enamorado estaba de aquella joven

-

Cuantas noches, cuantos días, cuanto tiempo había deseado el poder estar para siempre con ella, pero su mente le hacía desistir de los deseos de su corazón, diciéndole que podría sufrir como en un pasado hizo, al dejar entrar en su vida a alguien y que esa persona se involucrase mucho a tal punto de, si en una situación se marchase él reencontraría esos terribles sentimiento de soledad

-

Pero ni eso pareció detenerle el dia en que le pidió que ella fuese su novia

-

Estuvo algo nervioso cuando la vio no responderle y que en su rostro no había sentimiento alguno, cuando lo normal era que con gestos expresara sus sentimientos

-

Se relajo al momento en que ella lo estrecho fuertemente y le afirmaba lo que el antes había pedido y los días siguientes a ese fueron de lo más gratificantes, después de tanto tiempo volvía a ser feliz

-

Y más, cuando por fin, su mejor amigo pudo casarse, con una mujer que lo amaba profundamente al igual que él a ella

-

Ese dia, en aquel hermoso salón donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción decidió que era momento de hacer una de las preguntas más difíciles que habría podido pronunciar en su vida

-

Domingo por la tarde, después de la fiesta del día anterior sasuke llevo a sakura a un bello museo, en él se estaban exhibiendo artesanías de invaluable precio tanto material como cultural, de origen egipcio cayo la noche y se oficio llevarla hasta un hermoso restaurante, donde después de la nada disgustarte y abundante cena le entrego una pequeña cajita

-

De la cual sakura saco un bello perrito de felpa de aparente raza hosky siberiano aquellos animalitos que tanto le gustaban mas lo que encontró en el collar de aquel animalito la sorprendió y encandilo más

-

Tenía un bello anillo con una hermosa piedra de zafiro, aquellos destellos azules y celestes que reflejaban su carita la hacían ver más tierna y hermosa de lo que ya era

-

Apenas la joven volvió su rostro para mirarlo, él se levanto de su silla y arrodillándose a un lado de ella pidió su mano en santo matrimonio

-

Y descubrió cuan feliz podía llegar a ser a su lado, al darse cuenta de cómo ella lo besaba en signo de aceptación

-

Unos años después nuevamente iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad pero he aquí la diferencia

-

_No había oscuridad_

_-_

Era un maravilloso día de otoño, podía oler mil un fragancias en el ambiente, más la que era su máximo agrado estaba a un lado suyo

-

_Uchiha Sakura_

_-_

Esa joven que se encargo de curarle las heridas, componer su roto corazón y darle no solo la felicidad que él tanto _anhelaba_, si no también la familia que un dia le fue arrebatada

-

Después de unos momentos de contemplación hacía su esposa sin que ésta se diese cuenta volvió la vista al frente para ver a sus hijos

-

Los mayores, 2 pequeños y lindisimos niños (gemelos) no mas de 6 años de edad, ambos varones de cabello y ojos negros; jugando con su pequeña hermana menor de unos 3 años aproximadamente cabellos negros y ojos jade como su madre

-

Sin duda una felicidad inmensa era la que se encontraba estacionada en el corazón del moreno

-

Nuevamente miro a si esposa más exactamente a su vientre, viendo lo abultado que estaba; en unos pocos meses más, nuevamente serían padres

-

La felicidad del moreno no se hizo esperar cuando ella meses atrás le dio la noticia de su embarazo, ni cuando el intransigente de su amigo, le grito y lo regaño por ser tan… como decirlo mmm… que fuese una persona a la que le gustara _mucho_ la procreación, su felicidad no fue opacada por nada

-

Por fin después de tanto tiempo estaba realmente contento, feliz, agradecido con la vida y de más por que en su vida pudo haber

-

_Un__ encuentro anhelado _

_-_

El cual lo hizo y hace feliz hasta el extremo regocijo y seguramente lo seguiría haciendo hasta el fin de sus días

-

-

-

_**Fin**_

* * *

**espero que haya sido de su agrado :) kualkier duda ahi diganme kon un rr y yo la kontestare :) siii mm dejenme rr para ser feliz y escribir mas bonito jajaj bueno bay que se encuentren muy muuy bien matta nee**

**atte: zya ó tefy-chan :P **


End file.
